


【EC】The New World You Want to See

by AquaHyacinth



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 后期可能存在有暴力性行为, 架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaHyacinth/pseuds/AquaHyacinth
Summary: 旧的秩序毁灭，新的规则建立。有的人看起来是腐朽时代的一部分，实际上却早已安排好了自己以身殉道的结局。亲爱的Erik，你带来了一个新世界，又能否带来我想要的爱情？
Relationships: EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	1. The New World You Want to See（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 合志《查有此万》刊文解禁。
> 
> 起义军首领万x最后的王子查。不期而至的情感，以及情感之外的家国与时代。
> 
> He，ooc我的，爱情是他们的。
> 
> 第二章的注释就不放了，AO3加图片太麻烦，大家想看的话爬去lof看吧。

1.  
第一个变种人出现的时候，人们惊讶，恐惧，视其为魔鬼撒旦。  
这个国家也是这么说的。  
于是，无数的变种人被刺死在路边，悬挂于高台，烧死在十字架上。  
有杀戮，就有反抗。比如，帝国一个破落的旧贵族之继承者，如今的起义军首领，Erik Lensherr。  
在他的带领下，变种人不介意化身真正的魔鬼与撒旦。烽烟四起，他们是燎原的星火，为自己生存的权利而战。  
他们势如破竹。

夜已经深了，行军帐里却仍点着灯。  
起义军如今已攻占了帝国的大片疆土，只剩下帝国都城——弗洛的图蒂门，和其附近零零散散的几个城市。  
帐内，未卸甲的青年带着头盔端坐于烛火旁，而他对面的阴影里，一坐一立的两个人披着斗篷裹得严严实实，简约的银色别针别在领口，圆形内部是交叉的X形。  
那是两个变种人。  
Erik从未见过他们的真实面目，但他知道，他们的出现就等同于起义军的攻势陷入瓶颈——基于各方因素，他们得出的结论。  
他们总是会给自己送来能决定胜负的情报。  
虽然这么说可能会让起义军战无不胜的荣耀蒙上一层阴影，但是Erik必须承认，自己确有信心打一场成功的战争，但不会是如今这种各方面损失都极小，各方面进展都极顺利的状况——他们的存在极大的保护了起义军的整体实力，没有这些隐秘的情报支持，起义军战无不胜的神话亦不可现世。  
站着的那个人影魁梧，宽大的斗篷也难掩其下健硕的躯体，坐在大帐里隐约能听见他粗重的呼吸声。Erik能闻到他身上某种无法被掩盖的血腥气，若有若无，这让他有一种站在那的不是个人，而是一头狂兽的错觉。桌面上放着一个用料厚重的细长金属圆筒，坐着的人微微佝偻着背，打着褶的苍老手指从斗篷的袖子里探了出来，蜷曲着搭在金属圆筒上——这两人合一块儿也只有那几根手指在光线里了。  
那人的声音低哑难听，像是破风箱和木板摩擦的噪音夹杂在一起:“你会需要里面的东西。”  
万磁王，Erik Lensherr端坐不动，他的情绪和大半张脸一起藏在头盔的阴影里。“我是个多疑的人。”  
苍老喑哑的声音再次响了起来，这次它在低低地笑，“不论多不多疑，你都会信它的。”  
“我真的很好奇，你们究竟是从哪里拿到的这些情报？”Erik把人送到帐口，突然开口询问。  
“希望你记得你的承诺。”那声音答非所问。“合作愉快。”  
然后，他们的背影消失在了黑暗里。

Erik坐回桌前，再次按下心里长久以来的疑惑。例行公事般的询问只是又一次一时兴起的试探，那所谓的承诺倒也简单，若Erik带领变种人起义成功，必须构建当初起义前他所允诺的那种国家；再者，他们需要一个特别赦免权。  
一个在基本法律之内，“无论如何都能通行天下”的权利——这是他们的原话。  
非常奇怪的要求。前者几乎等于白给，后者也虽然听起来绕口，可实际上却几近于无。  
跟无边的荣耀，无上的财富比起来，这不是几近于无是什么？  
Erik没有马上打开那个金属筒，他大概能猜到里面是什么。  
西彻斯特都城弗洛的图蒂门之外还有一个广阔的外城盘踞着——薇妳茵娜，帝国的统治之下，大批变种人被关押屠戮，伴随着帝国军队的节节败退，大量还未来得及处死的变种人没有被押进寸土寸金的皇城，而是被囚禁于此。作为攻打皇城弗洛的图蒂门之路上的必然障碍，帝国军队指挥官Sebastian Shaw收拢军队，公开威胁起义军若是敢踏前一步，城中所有变种人将被公开处决。  
每次想到这个Erik都会冷笑——Shaw自己也是个变种人。  
场面就此僵持不下。帝国军无力反击龟缩于城内，起义军投鼠忌器亦不敢轻举妄动。猜来猜去，这圆筒内所谓的“需要的东西”，怕不就是薇妳茵娜的军队布防图和监狱兵力分布图之类的了。  
软韧的牛皮纸卷被小心的从圆筒里抽出，伴随着沙沙的纸张摩擦声摊开在桌上。Erik用手指抚平边角，仔细阅读上头略显潦草的图案与笔记。  
看的出来，很匆忙，但是却很详尽，称得上是简明扼要。  
那人其实说的没错，无论如何Erik都会信，不仅仅是因为之前他们就给起义军递过可靠消息，也的确是，不论他多疑与否，他都必须信。他虽固执偏执，却是个顾及大局的人，却也深信除去Shaw那种异类，所有变种人都在奋起反抗。  
天将破晓，他必须要赌一次。而幸运的是，他又一次赢了命运的赌局。  
三日后，除少量伤亡外，变种人被全数救出，薇妳茵娜城破，Shaw身死，帝国军溃败。即使是起义军将士，如今也会兴奋的磨拳擦掌，钦赞自家首领晓勇多谋，再说一句“太快了”。  
是的，太快了。  
西彻斯特首都，弗洛的图蒂门，变种人起义军兵临城下。

弗洛的图蒂门的城墙上，立着一个不太和谐的身影。  
Charles Xavier，西彻斯特最后的皇子。  
旧帝膝下共有四子一养女，逝前未定王储，逝后其三子便开启了血雨腥风的争夺，到头来却是三败俱伤，白白被Shaw捡了便宜。  
哦对，Shaw还没有胆大妄为到直接公开篡权夺位，于是先前一直因为体弱多病而与世无争不与夺谪的Charles，成为了他首选的傀儡——“蓝姬”公主Raven身为养女，虽有继承权本人却无心权势，在当初成年受封之后便离开封地不知所踪。  
奈何计划赶不上变化，Shaw橫死薇妳茵娜，Charles就算是赶鸭子上架的，如今也是西彻斯特名副其实的继任者了。  
他身形瘦削，并未着甲，只在腰间配了一把精致的剑，嵌着华美的宝石，看起来更像是某种礼仪用品的花架子，而非货真价实的杀人兵器；脸色泛白，似是倦态又似病容，身后还跟着挎着药箱的私人医生，膝边跪着一人，银甲染血，战意彪炳。  
皇家护卫队队长，Logan Howlett。  
他低着头，“您真的不走吗。”  
他没压低声音，边上出现了轻微的骚动，不说这算不算临阵脱逃，只是所有人都觉得这是痴心妄想，起义军俨然已经把弗洛的图蒂门围成了一个铁桶。“你明白的，Logan。”Charles轻声说道，“我走不了，也不能走。”  
他虚抬起手，二指微微并拢屈起，滑过自己额角，旁人看起来只觉得像是个殚精竭虑的谋士，想要揉一揉自己涨痛的太阳穴，却在城破的现实面前变得无力。  
“你去吧。”

旧历四年五月，西彻斯特帝都弗洛的图蒂门陷落，皇家护卫队队长Logan下令开门倒戈。  
西彻斯特宣告灭国。


	2. The New World You Want to See（二）

2.  
这几日Erik事务繁多。  
攻克弗洛的图蒂门后西彻斯特正式亡国，起义宣告成功，但由于弗洛的图蒂门的守军选择了投降，Erik身为首领需要处理的事务也成倍增加。  
比如军队的驻扎与巡防，比如百姓的民生与税收……再比如，弗洛的图蒂门剩下的大批贵族。  
Erik有种自己正在大把大把掉头发的错觉，虽然Emma一直表示他的担心是多余的，但他在特别忙的时候确实会在心底十分冷酷无情残忍暴虐不讲道理地思考，早知道会这样的话当初不接受投降直接选择用武力征服是不是会少很多事。  
当然，话虽这么说，事情还是得做。  
如今Erik带着人已经入驻皇宫，前来拜访的各派贵族简直要把门槛踏烂，这时候Emma长袖善舞的特质就体现出了其用处——再怎么样也聊胜于无。Erik在被各方贵族狂轰滥炸了三个月才稍微闲了点，这时他才后知后觉的发现，在这个你方唱罢我登场的一段时间里，皇室一派竟然毫无动作。  
简直安静的不像话。  
但有眼力的人也都明白，宫里那位继任者可能还真是这种安静的性子，真要是出了什么事才是不正常——奈何这皇城里还是没眼力的居多，毕竟Charles Xavier，平日里实在是太低调了。  
低调安静的不像个王子。  
街头巷口什么不靠谱的猜测都有过，保不齐如今备受拥护起义军当初也传过万磁王残暴刚愎之类的闲话，谁又分得清这些流言蜚语是真是假。  
弗洛的图蒂门现如今就流传出了Erik一派与皇室，或者说前王子Charles之间不合，私下会面均不欢而散，皇室最后的血脉岌岌可危之类的言语。  
说的有鼻子有眼的。  
无他，必有人在暗中操纵。  
Erik不想在这么没脑子的事情上费时间，他也懒得追究，只看着Emma收集来的情报隐隐觉得肝疼。弗洛的图蒂门的各派贵族几乎是尽数保留了下来，虽然旧律对变种人群体十分不友好，但是大贵族阶层在实际问题的处理中大都态度暧昧，私底下挂羊头卖狗肉用变种人充实私兵的情况并不少见。说是撒旦，贪婪亦为人之本性，那么谁家不会想要把撒旦的力量攥在手里呢？  
冰冻三尺非一日之寒，贵族的危害与弊端显而易见，但受封贵族在皇都乃至于整个西彻斯特的根脉也不是能一夜拔起的，皇都一向暗流汹涌，Erik也想徐徐图之，这时候传出这种流言对新生的起义军政权而言可并不友好。  
毕竟在名义上，当初皇城主动投降，这些贵族都是唯皇室马首是瞻的。他或许，得去“拜访”一下那位西彻斯特最后的王子了。  
而在此期间，Erik还处理了另一件事。

托旧律的福，弗洛的图蒂门的皇家护卫队里倒是没什么变种人，这让Erik安排起来方便了多。  
除了那两个队长。  
皇家护卫队队长，Logan Howlett。  
皇家护卫队队长，Scott Summers。  
“没错，我们都是变种人。”变种人的实力世人皆是有目共睹，有时哪怕极力掩饰，他们在普通人里也很容易能脱颖而出。这虽出乎Erik意料，但他们毕竟得天独厚，算不上说不过去。身为变种人，谁都不想再继续掩藏——若能活在光里，又有何人愿匿于黑暗？  
Erik暗中抬手，不着痕迹的冲身后跟随的Emma打了一个隐秘的手势，Emma自是明白其深意，小心试探了下二人的深浅，结果却非常有趣——她什么有用的都没看到。前者脑子里全是些拼不起来的碎片，后者则是一团模糊，她根本就进不去。  
多有趣啊。  
Erik面上不显，只在事后安排了人下去查。查这些算不得太深的东西，倒也没费多大功夫。只半月，Emma就整理出来一份关于二人的资料。Scott是个帝都没落贵族的幺子，私下里曾表示自己有过一个身为心灵感应者的前女友，他在这段无疾而终的感情里受赠了一个心灵屏障；而Logan的履历堪称战功显赫，针对调查表明他的记忆受损，Emma所见非虚，由于某场意外，他脑子里没留存下多少记忆，在那之后他便接受了内调，成了西彻斯特两个皇家护卫队队长之一。  
非常合理的解释。毕竟自己都不知道的东西，别人自然也是无法探出来的。但是事情的发展总是出乎意料的，插曲总是来的猝不及防。就在他拿到资料的第二天，Erik“稀里糊涂的”就被两个投诚者半胁迫着请上了一辆停在偏门的不起眼马车。

“接头的是个老手——你们的经验很丰富。”Erik说起话来语气镇定，听不出半点慌乱。  
Logan板着脸没理他，七拐八拐，马车停在一个巷子里，Erik跟着二人走到一座宅子的门前。  
那是一扇普通的木门，只不过Erik在Scott做出一个“请”的手势，伸手推开那扇木门的时，敏锐的发觉这扇门很重，比普通的木门重了不止一丁点。  
木门里面有金属，他能听到它们兴奋的颤音。  
估计这木门也就一层表面壳子，里面怕不是都是实打实的金属，以及一些特殊的机关。  
这是Erik的想法。他看见门口挂着一块金属牌，蚀刻的字迹干净清晰。  
Escuela Para Jóvenes Talentos Primera Generación[注1]。  
青年人才第一代学院。规整的字体围成一个圆，圆内是个交叉的图案，像是个大写的x。  
弗洛的图蒂门可不像是个有这种简陋学院的地方，十有八九是个空壳。Erik继续这么漫无边际又条理严谨的想着，突然有点好奇这扇门后究竟有些什么。  
是皇家的私库，还是贵族的据点？  
然而出乎Erik意料的是，这栋建筑里没有藏着什么稀世珍宝，也没有集中什么机密情报，只有人。  
近百的变种人——准确的说，是近百年纪尚幼、经验不足的变种人。黑肤白发的少女身边围拢着一群孩子，红发的女孩和银发的男孩在院子里追逐，卷起浅浅的一层灰。  
“你也是Professor.X的朋友吗？”有孩子怯生生的，有孩子围过来好奇的问。  
Professor.X……他是这里的管理者吗？  
这是个变种人聚居地。那牌子其实可以说的上是名副其实，Erik发现他们甚至为这些孩子提供教育和医疗。  
变种能力多觉醒于情绪波动剧烈的青少年时，刚觉醒的变种人十分脆弱且能力不稳，事实上过半的变种人，就是在这个时间段里被“猎杀”的。  
“在这个学院，我们为他们提供庇护。”这个满脸络腮胡子，看似凶恶的人开口解答了Erik的疑惑，“以权谋私有时候还挺方便的。”  
轻描淡写。

在那个变种人的黑暗时代，有人为这些走投无路的孩子，在偌大的，一个吃人不吐骨头的皇城里提供了庇护。教授他们知识，告诉他们如何控制自己的能力，保护他们不被抓捕屠戮，也保护他们不变成贵族的私兵、实验样本，或者玩物。  
“肯定不止你们两个，对吧。”这是个陈述句。Scott则斟酌着回答的语句，“事实上，我们的人一直跟起义军保持着接触。”  
无需多言，Erik只在心底暗暗发惊。  
他想起了当初传递消息的那两人领口别着的X别针。  
Erik抽出时间让人安顿好这最后一批变种人，又给Logan和Scott安排了新的职务，这才一个人坐在桌前揉了揉额角，叹了一口气，开始了思考。  
很显然，当初为他提供情报的和如今的Scott和Logan是一伙人。他无法判断他们的实力究竟有多强。无论是当初他们提供的机密情报，还是如今皇城里隐藏的变种人聚居地，无一不表现着他们在暗处的强大能量。  
那些孩子身上Erik也做过努力，但皆是无功而返，查不出半点关于背后那人的蛛丝马迹。  
但究竟是谁呢？谁能在皇城这个鱼龙混杂的铁桶里，圈出这么一块无人知晓的势力范围？  
万人敬仰的起义军首领一个人坐在椅子上为其所惑。笔尖滑动，圈住了二人的名字，深色的墨水一点点氤氲出浅淡的水痕。  
如今二人已隐约进入了Erik的嫡系圈子，直觉告诉他这Logan和Scott二人身上并不简单，能在皇城里打这么一个天大的马虎眼，根本就不是常人能做得到的——但直觉也告诉Erik，有问题，不过人能用。再不济放眼皮底子下，也不怕翻出什么浪花来。  
这是独属于他的自信，而从另一方面来说，他也想借机试探试探，这个不显山不露水的组织，究竟是个什么样子。  
他是Erik，也是白手起家的起义军首领，万磁王。  
只依靠武力从来都不是他成功的法则。

“叩叩。”  
“进。”门外的气息已经告诉了Erik来者是谁。  
Emma穿着一身利落的白色紧身短裙晃了进来，手里抱着一摞子纸，“头儿，我们可能要办个晚宴，专门应付那群自视甚高的家伙们的。”  
Erik颔首。  
这些贵族天天在这皇宫里来来去去，说起来都是些酒囊饭袋，这争权夺利的功力倒都是十成十的。  
——比如说，用流言搅混弗洛的图蒂门的这一池本就不太干净的深水。  
如今皇城洗牌，各方势力重组，某些人就跟闻了腥味的猫般咬得紧紧的，不如不按常理出牌；恰好如今的起义军在一段时间的平静之后也需要一些舆论，而一个公开的、大型的、“高规格”的晚宴，是利弊之间最好的选择。  
“也不看看自己的吃相有多难看。”他神情冷漠，从桌子上抽出了一叠皇都贵族的花名册翻了翻，直接塞给了Emma，这才慢悠悠的开口，“人齐了，才有戏看。”  
馋倒是馋，可也得看看自己有没有本事从人嘴里撕下块肉来，不是吗？

起风了。  
Emma从树下走过，风吹开她怀里的花名册的一角，那上头的第一个名字写的时候大概是掺了金粉在墨里，漂亮的花体线条圆滑流畅，微微勾起的末笔泛着一层浅浅的金色。  
Charles Xavier。


	3. The New World You Want to See（三）

3.  
黑色的丝质布料顺服地在骨节分明的手指间变换着位置，右侧的缎带从领结上方绕过，穿过环形扣形成了第二层蝴蝶结。  
Charles扯着两端束紧领结仔细调整，动作中透着低调的优雅。他没有假以人手帮自己调整礼服，只自顾自的给纯白的礼服扣上蓝宝石袖扣和其他零碎的饰品，最后抹平衣衫的褶皱，将一枚盾徽戴在胸口。  
那是一枚精致的纯银徽章，制式盾形镂空，交叉的杠形下端缠绕着银莲花[注2]，零星的蓝宝石嵌于其上作为灵巧的花瓣，罗勒叶[注3]以色泽浓郁的绿橄榄石形式饰在盾形的底部。  
“殿下，宴会马上就要开始了。”传话的是个女人，穿着一件露肩的紧身衣，画着黑色的眼影。  
Charles对着镜子看了一会，“嗯。”他转身整理着领子，和Selene擦肩而过。“走吧。”  
Selene眨了眨眼，恍惚了一下，倨傲的神色出现了一瞬间的裂痕。  
自己似乎忘了什么……许是错觉吧。  
Charles已经跟着侍从走远了，她没深究，快走了几步跟了上去。  
而她不知道的是，在水晶灯闪烁着的流光之下，Charles胸口的盾徽不知何时已变成了另一个。  
西彻斯特皇族的族徽，纯金做底，上刻咆哮的雄狮，以艳丽的红宝石为镶嵌的材料，流光溢彩。

觥筹交错。  
珠光宝气和脂粉熏香的味道交织在一起，在早秋的夜风里酝酿出糜醉的气息。Erik应付着各路人马的假意周旋并回以虚与委蛇，暗中却留意着那个白色的背影，心下琢磨着一会该怎么跟那个安静的西彻斯特王子打交道。  
据说他是个学者？他思考着，推想彼此见面后的场景，思考各种问题与回答，只是却没想到，最后他所有的腹稿都变成了惊艳。  
安静是一个很广泛的词，Erik却觉得放在Charles身上非常适用。  
他是温润的，柔软的，却又好像突然在自己眼里绽放了光彩。这个西彻斯特最后的王子保持着彬彬有礼的微笑，多一份嫌热情少一分觉冷淡，冲那些络绎不绝前来打招呼，或熟悉或陌生的贵族举杯回礼。  
很无聊，但是这是必要的。虽这么想着，Charles面上却无半点不耐。他向一位女士伸出了手，略显苍白的脸上带着几分酒液渲染上的红晕。  
“Could I have the honor to dance with such a beautiful lady like you?”  
收到邀请的少女受宠若惊，脸上也浮起了一层绯色，她红着脸牵起裙角，把手交到Charles伸出的掌心上，“Sure.”  
他们跳了一支华尔兹，Moira最后是带着几分慌张退场的——她觉得她快要溺死在那片动人的蓝色里了。最后Erik拯救了宴会上所有的怀春少女。他礼貌地向Charles问好，“可以一起喝一杯吗？”灰绿色的眼睛对上了那双碧蓝澄澈的眸子。  
“当然可以。”Charles从一边的托盘上端起一杯浅玉黄色的酒液跟着Erik走到露台边，抬手抿了一口杯中酒。  
Erik盯着他的嘴唇——该死的，他知道这很失礼，但是他就是控制不住。  
那是一杯金色的贵腐酒，葡萄酒中糖度最高的那种，他甚至能闻到对方唇齿之间桂花、洋槐、香草和蜂蜜交织在一起的甜蜜气息，酒液打湿了Charles的唇，在莹莹烛火间泛着润泽的光。  
如果吻上去的话，会很甜吧？Erik心里突然跳出这么一个想法。心跳加速，Erik吓了一跳——这可不是什么正常反应。  
他可不信什么一见钟情啊。  
Charles斜倚在露台栏杆上晃着手腕，粘稠的酒液也跟着在透明的水晶杯里荡漾，逆着光，他的小半张脸匿在了阴影里，看似温驯无害的羊羔却露出了爪牙。  
“Magneto，你想从我这里得到什么呢？”  
眼神锐利，那一抹蓝色似是滢滢春水冻结成冰。  
“我还以为你当真那么无害呢。”剥除心中杂念，Erik瞬间冷静下来，饶有兴趣地盯着那人，“那得看你能给我什么。”  
“真是不按常理出牌啊。”面前的人小声的嘟嚷了一句，“我能给的有很多很多，只是看你吃不吃得下了。”  
看着这只蓝眼睛的狡狐，Erik突然就很想说，我想要你。

Erik不知道该怎么形容自己现在的感觉。  
他不信什么一见钟情，但当他吻上Charles的那一瞬间，他信了。

这份不似水般清淡亦不似火般炽烈的感情来的简直有些莫名其妙，但不可否认的是——它们冲垮了万磁王的防线。Erik终于品尝到了那片嘴唇的味道——比他想象中的清淡，却更甜美，饱满润泽，带着馥郁的花果香气。  
这是一个极尽缠绵的吻。被吻之人显然有些猝不及防，慌乱无措之后却又企图反客为主。但Erik仗着体力优势轻而易举地制住了对方，把他压在宴会公开又隐蔽的露台一角。二人的舌勾缠在一起，Erik把Charles的舌尖吮得啧啧作响，来不及吞下去的口涎挂在嘴角，又被Erik灵巧的舌卷回战场。  
Charles比之Erik内心更莫名其妙。他的确用了某种手段增加了Erik在与他正式相见时对自己的好感，但是，绝不是这种意义上的。万磁王不近女色，但也没听说过他喜欢男人……Charles被Erik按在怀里亲，心里这么思考。不过事已至此，他也只能随机应变了。  
下唇一痛，Charles“嘶”了一声，毫无防备的被疼得倒吸了口气。Erik的手抚摸着他脖颈，直视Charles双眼，拇指摩挲着他下巴，“走神了。”  
事情的发展显然已经脱离了自己预设的轨道，Charles喘着气，略肿的唇染了一层薄薄的妖艳血色，努力让自己的语气变得平稳，“我以为你会说别的条件——至少是件正事。”  
鬼使神差的，Erik开口：“谁说这不是正事？”

Erik再次吻下来的时候，不知为何，Charles心里有一丝丝后悔，它们和其他复杂的感情掺杂在了一起，压得他心里有点涨涨的。

夏末初秋的夜风微凉，吹不散缠绵的春光。

注2  
银莲花：银莲花的希腊语意为“风”，开花时节其花朵在风中摇摆，仿佛是在引颈期盼，故而其花语是期待。

注3  
罗勒：罗勒的叶片自古以来不但被人们视为一种珍贵的香料，也是一种神圣之物，目前全世界都普遍栽培这种植物。烹煮食物时，加一点罗勒香料，可以增加食物的风味（此段摘自网络）。因此罗勒叶象征着团结协助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章开车。


	4. The New World You Want to See（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有需和谐部分。

4.  
灰色的斑鸠扑棱着翅膀落在宽敞的露台上，在种植的丛丛葶苈中蹦跳着找寻草籽，然后梳理着自己的羽毛，好奇地探进头来。  
Charles就是在它的鸣叫中醒来的。他尝试着动了动，最后只是翻了个身，自暴自弃地把手搁在额前半遮着脸，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“真是……疯了。”  
又或许疯了的不止他一个，还有那个年轻有为的起义军领袖万磁王，Erik  
Lensherr。  
刚刚过去的那一夜绝对是谁提起都会面红耳赤的存在，炽热的亲吻，情色的抚摸，交叠的肢体，他像是一个饱含汁水的浆果，被Erik一口含进了嘴里。粘稠的液体和诱人的甜香夺走了Erik的理智，让他控制不住地把Charles从里到外都吃干抹净。  
Charles现在觉得自己现在哪哪儿都疼，身子疼，脑壳也疼。  
多讽刺啊……西彻斯特最后的王子，还未继任便已卸任的继承者，被推翻西彻斯特统治的起义军首领，大名鼎鼎的Magneto给睡了。  
睡得起不来了的那种。  
Charles在疲倦里迷迷糊糊的想着，又睡了过去。

而另一边的Erik又一次在倒水的时候因为走神烫到了自己的手，还差点直接把滚烫的茶水倒进嘴里，烫到自己的嘴。  
清晨他醒来的时候还很早，昨夜发生的事情更像是一个真实的梦，他的性器仿佛还被那温驯糜软的嫩肉裹缠着。但他动弹着变换姿势时，整个人都僵住了。  
饱受蹂躏操干的穴肉微微发烫，柔软的湿热紧致条件反射般吸住了他的作案工具。  
话只说对了一半。梦不是梦，真实却是真实。  
堂堂万磁王几乎是落荒而逃。  
太……荒谬了。  
这算是什么？一夜情吗？可是Erik分明记得是自己先吻了对方。  
而Charles挣扎了一下，最后也没有推开他。  
勉强冷静下来的领袖坐在椅子上思考人生大事，烦躁地屈起指节敲打桌面，手指几乎要在坚硬的实木桌子上抠出几个洞。  
自己是被吸引了吗？  
平心而论，Charles是个很优秀的人。Erik回想着自己手头现有的关于他的一切资料和曾经听说过的传言，安静、博学、为人低调，与世无争，甚至还有点乐善好施，算得上是这个腐朽家族中难得一见的一个好人，现在看起来还有几分小狡猾，减分项大概只有身体一直不太好。  
以及他的身份。  
但这反倒是无所谓的——大家都知道Erik从不以出身看人。他只是生在了皇家，仅此而已。毕竟没人能选择自己的出身，不是吗？  
捋了一遍思绪的万磁王冷静地喝了一口茶，然后被热茶烫了嘴。

调整心态后的万磁王重回卧室里时，Charles睡得并不安稳。一夜纠缠耗空了他本就不支的体力，疯狂中的男人高潮时精虫上脑不会有什么理智，而清晨匆忙离开的时候Erik也没有给他把该清理的清理干净。  
Charles好看的眉头微微皱着蹙成一团，看的Erik莫名有些心虚。他轻手轻脚地把人从床上抱起来带进浴室，放进冒着热气的汤池里。  
感谢旧帝和皇族一向来的奢侈，主卧的浴室没有巨大的浴缸，反倒是半开放式的——它直接修在一眼天然温泉之上，温水不间断的流淌而出，灌满这一口石砌浴池的同时也带走陈水。  
水温刚好，Erik犹豫了一下也跟着下去了，小心翼翼的把人揽在怀里。他没拿软缎，直接用指腹一寸寸的轻柔擦拭着Charles印满红痕的肌肤，又用强大的自控力操控着自己的手在他臀缝间抠弄，一点点把自己留在里面东西清洗干净。  
甜蜜的折磨。他想。  
那儿显然在此之前还是个处子地，被Erik无情征伐了一宿，开口处已红肿外翻，摸起来微微外突，里头则是一片滚烫湿热。  
Erik手忙脚乱的弄好一切，又把睡得昏昏沉沉的人擦干抱回了床上。而Erik与此同时也发现了一个沉痛的事实，这亦宣告了他的情感状况，彻底反驳了他内心所有关于死鸭子嘴硬的狡辩。  
——他硬了。  
还是硬得发疼的那种。

草草解决了自己的问题，Erik略显狼狈的准备开始一天的工作，推门就在办公室遇见了一脸欲言又止的Emma。  
身为Erik的贴心好下属，一个强大的心灵感应者，她还不知道Erik昨天干了什么吗？但她没去阻止——出于各方考量。  
Emma努力保持着若无其事的表情：“昨夜晚宴结束后，王子殿下的私人医生Hank来找了您——王子殿下并没有回到自己的住所。我已经对他进行了安抚，承诺会派人寻找。一个小时前他再次前来，询问结果。”她停顿了一下，“这次与之同行的还有前皇家护卫队队长，Scott。”  
“据说他们私交甚笃？”Erik脸色古怪，“……告诉他们，Charles没事，王子殿下昨夜多喝了几杯，所以在我房间留宿了。”  
总不能说我把你头儿给睡了吧？会引起纠纷的。Erik揉着额角故作正经的想，却听到外头一阵喧闹，Hank竟是直接冲了进来。  
“Lensherr阁下——”这个看起来体型瘦小的私人医生身体里爆发出了令人惊讶的力量，直接冲到了Erik面前，言语间是掩盖不住的焦急，“Charles——王子殿下他失踪了！”  
事情的始作俑者事到如今再次心虚了。他摸了摸鼻尖，努力挤出了一个温和的微笑，尽管他不知道自己平日里一贯冷冰冰的模样和现在相比究竟有多大的反差，然后说出了那句善意的谎言。  
“请放心，王子殿下没事，他只是昨天不小心喝多了。”  
Hank气的腮帮子疼，一脸的欲言又止——见鬼的喝多了！  
以Charles的酒量，怎么可能会醉，他又怎么可能让自己就这么随随便便地喝醉？  
跟在一边的Logan眼里也明显有担忧之情一闪而过。Hank已经在脑子里把各种阴谋阳谋过了无数遍，却也清楚地知道这种借口他不能戳穿。  
不是无法，而是不能。  
Erik给的借口是个台阶，他必须顺坡下，只能踌躇着开口。  
“抱歉，Erik阁下。”他谨慎的开口，“方便的话，可以让我给Charles殿下看看吗？我是他的私人医生，而且他从昨晚到现在，还未服药。”  
“药？”Erik皱起了眉头。什么药？  
“事实上，我很担心他的身体状况——他现在断药已经超过十小时了。”


	5. The New World You Want to See（五）

5.

Erik正处于某种十分尴尬的境地。

小个子的私人医生站在昨夜他和Charles缠绵了半宿的床前，眼神凶恶的瞪着他，简直要在Erik身上硬生生戳出两个窟窿——Erik十分欣赏他的勇气，看多了在自己面前唯唯诺诺瑟瑟缩缩的下属，如今气得牙痒的Hank的眼神也显得不那么凶恶了起来。

Hank只给Charles做了一些简单的检查，并未打扰他的睡眠，只是这也无法避免Hank看到Charles身上Erik留下的那些清晰了然的痕迹，差点直接气炸。他压着心底的怒气，“现在看来，Charles殿下的状况还算稳定。”

“还算稳定？”Erik皱眉，“那什么叫不稳定？”

“从现在可以看出殿下的睡眠质量算的上不错，”Hank抿着唇，放轻了说话的语调，“不稳定的话，他现在肯定没办法睡得那么安稳。”收拾了自己的药箱，他示意Erik出去说。

“Charles殿下的状况属于先天体弱。”Hank尽量用最简单的语言进行描述，掩饰掉一些疑点，当然太复杂的Erik也听不懂，“就这样，具体的您可以看Charles的病历。”

“你叫他Charles。”Erik想起自己桌上那厚厚一叠资料，里面是自己看得懂看不懂的各种词汇语句，关注点突然就偏了，“你们很熟？”

Hank猝不及防受到突袭，没想到一时不察就被Erik抓了短处，“……殿下私下里其实是一个非常温和的人，我们已经认识很多年了，Lensherr先生。我一直都是他的私人医生，自我从学校毕业以来。”

“请……好好待他。”不善言辞的私人医生憋了许久也只憋出了这么干巴巴的一句话，尴尬得简直想找个地缝钻进去，“殿下他……值得。”

Charles醒来的时候已经晚了，外头天光大亮，开放式阳台的纱帘被人拉上，又被风掀起，飘动着荡漾起柔软的波浪，时不时漏进几缕阳光落在他脸上，刺得他忍不住眯了眯眼。

他有点饿了。身上的粘腻感已经消失了，床单虽然看起来相似，但也不是看不出来这已经不是之前那套饱受蹂躏的了。

很显然，自己的身体已经做了清洗，Erik回来过。

是侍从吗？不，即使他只是想要我的身体，万磁王应该也不会是那种喜欢别人碰自己东西的人。

Charles翻了个身，把整个人埋在柔软的褥子里思考问题。排除掉别的选项，剩下的虽有几分不可思议，但却也算在情理之中，是正确答案。

是Erik给他清理的。没想到只是一个暗示，竟然弄出这么多事。

但还是挺体贴的。他小声嘟嚷了一句，长吁了口气。Erik在暗示下的选择超出他想象，也打破了他原有的计划。这有利有弊，Charles只能尽量补救。

把该落的棋子落好，他想，该走的自会按各自的轨道前行。哪怕有少许偏差，也不会影响最后的结果。

不会影响的。

Erik端着食物进来时Charles勉强打起精神，这个高高在上的领袖现在却显的格外通情达理，甚至说得上是温柔。Charles明白自己也不可能用一开始的态度面对他，索性保持着温和的淡漠回应，倒也不至于失礼。

那人端进来的菜式简单，乳黄色的奶油芦笋汤配上撒了黑胡椒的白酱意面，清淡开胃，Charles吃了一口，尝到了鸡肉和口蘑的味道，本就饿了的他一时间竟是胃口大开。

喝了一口奶油芦笋汤，鲜甜醇厚的滋味在舌尖绽开，吃得开心Charles才后知后觉出不太对，又暗恼自己的松懈。“……这是专门为我准备的菜式？”

Charles平日里多有忌口，哪怕西彻斯特人普遍喜欢重油重色，他吃的也是清淡的多些，却也很少吃到这种能让他眼前一亮的菜品了。“不错。”Erik伸手压平Charles头顶一小倃看得自己心痒痒的翘起发丝，“厨子来自安古力的一个家族餐馆，这两道菜是他们家的拿手好戏。”

“怎么跟了你的。”Charles吃得舒心，说话间都变得少了客套的官方距离感，一时间竟透了几分孩子气，带了几分说笑的意味，“你喜欢吃他家的菜，干脆威逼利诱带上了？”

Erik看着Charles漂亮的眼睛沉默了两秒，最终还是说了实话，“……餐馆上一任当家老年得子，没想到是个变种人。”

Charles张了张嘴，“他还活着吗？”

Erik没说话，Charles看了他两秒，识趣地低下头用勺子继续喝剩下的小半碗浓汤，房间里只剩下Charles手里的银勺时不时磕在瓷碗上的轻微声响。

Erik看着他一口一口喝完汤，那只手骨节修长，指甲修得圆润，握着银勺的姿势优雅，看起来像一副画。“其实你没必要在意。毕竟这跟你没多少干系。”

舀汤的动作微不可察的一顿，勺子在碗沿上轻轻磕了一下，似是有些不习惯Erik突如其来的解释安慰。“……谢谢。”

Erik只当这是出于解释的原因。在Charles放下餐具之后，他自然而然的揽过Charles纤细裸露的腰，用餐巾替他拭去嘴角残留的少许酱汁，再亲昵地凑到他鬓边落下一吻，把尚还赤裸的Charles整个人搂在怀里。

“我送你回去。”Erik留恋的用手摩挲着掌下的皮肤，敏锐的察觉到了怀里人的僵硬，补充了一句，“虽然过程不太容易，但都还好好的。厨子送你了。”

这算是什么，对情人的施舍，还是打赏？Charles苦中作乐的想。在Erik看不到的角度，他嘴角挂着苦笑，眼底有几分无奈。

但与此同时，他的耳朵连带着整个耳垂耳朵根儿都泛了一层浅浅的粉色。

——————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始的查：懂，你是gay你见色起意，你想睡我，没事我见招拆招给你睡几个晚上我又不会少块肉。
> 
> 然后：技术不错，人也体贴，可以考虑。
> 
> 最后：我好像喜欢上这个人了。算了，他不爱我，不要自作多情自乱阵脚。


	6. The New World You Want to See（六）

6.

深夜，素白的上弦月挂在天幕中，撒下的银辉如一片薄薄的纯色纱丽，将西彻斯特皇宫笼罩其中。  
巡逻的人马脚步也静悄悄的，只能听见他们身上的金属甲片在行动间磕碰的轻响，和风吹过花园时草木发出的轻吟。与此同时听不见的声音荡漾在空寂里，不疾不徐，似是无人可见的精灵在深夜絮絮低语。  
“……放心，没有什么事……”  
“……他想要的，我会给他。你们做好手头的事，按计划走，不要引起他的疑心……”  
“我会稳住他，很快了……”  
风带走那声音未完的尾调，着甲的魁梧战士在夜色中沉默不语，坚韧不拔似是一块顽石；某个偏殿的一个房间里，医生蜷着身体保持不动，阖着眼似在沉睡，眼球却在薄薄的一层眼皮下滚动，暴露了他不安的清醒。  
除此之外，还有无数人静静聆听。红发的侍女裙角整齐站姿挺拔，正倚栏望月；短发的女孩匿于黑暗，肤色黝深却有一头反差分明的白发……Charles在黑夜中无声的睁开双眼，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛在月色中仿佛在散发着微光，像是星辰。  
他盯着天花板看了一会，最后无声地叹了口气。  
现在已是九月末，西彻斯特的冬天寒冷却短暂，大概在一月，冰冻的阿莉基图娜河（argentum）上的冰层就会化成涓涓水流，顺着河道蜿蜒地流淌过弗洛的图蒂门。  
Erik的登基典礼就定在了明年开春前，那个冬雪初消，万物复苏的时节。  
快了。  
很快了。

在那一场晚宴后，Erik Lensherr和Charles Xavier殿下之间以肉眼可见的速度熟络起来——至少在外人看来。  
Erik开始频繁地到访Charles的宫殿，经常是在午后，有时候会在午餐时。Erik会用一上午的时间安排处理好一天的事物，空出一整个下午，和Charles待在一起。  
他们交流，谈天说地，不知为何总是一说就是一个下午。Charles会给Erik备上一壶好茶和一套茶具，在他来时将清透的茶水倾倒进精致的瓷骨杯里；而Erik会带来一副象棋，木制的棋子被摩挲得包浆圆滑富有年代感，袅袅水汽里，他和Charles各执一色在棋盘上厮杀。  
“这是什么？”Erik参观着Charles的一些收藏，指着一个老旧的怀表问，莫名的，他觉得这个有点眼熟。那是个老式的翻盖怀表，在一众物品中它的损坏显得不合时宜，但这也无损于其本身的低奢，透着吸人眼球的简约风。  
“……小时候的东西。”Charles皱了皱眉，有一丝疑惑在他眉眼间一闪而过，又归于平静，“当年朋友送的。”  
“朋友？”Erik有些好奇，毕竟以Charles有些尴尬的身份，朋友这个词对他来说应该是个新鲜词。“那肯定是很好的朋友吧。”  
窗台上的葶苈开了细碎的嫩黄色花朵，“……大概是吧。”Charles回答，目光中闪过几分怀念，“确实是……很好的朋友。”  
有时天色已晚，如果条件允许的话，Erik会留宿在Charles那里。  
“嗯——”Charles侧躺在专属于王子的宽敞大床上，喉咙里溢出粘腻模糊的呻吟。Erik从他身后抱着他动作，带着薄茧的掌心指肚抚摸着怀里人柔韧的身体。西彻斯特最后的皇子被这温柔的性爱折磨得双目失神，嘴里咕哝着不成句子的词语，在Erik亲吻后颈的时候颤抖。  
万磁王顾及Charles体弱，操干的动作带着他少见的温柔，却也每一下都捣在Charles体内的敏感处；Charles咬着下唇承受，连绵不绝的快感自他腰下升起，顺着脊骨一路爬升冲进他脑子里，再如同烟花般炸开，如潮水般冲刷过身体的每一个角落。  
他单薄的身子初经人事便是狂风暴雨，一段时间的床第磨合下来，在Erik面前就变得极易情动。Charles说不出来个中缘由，也不知到底只是生理反应，还是自己在不经意间也动了说不清道不明的心思，只知自己后穴里勃发的性器硬挺粗大，进进出出都是咕叽咕叽的水声，听的人面红耳赤的同时也逃不开涌动的快感。技术很好，Charles喘着气想，胸口在细软的缎子上磨蹭，仿佛这样能缓解一点自己身上宛若实质的欲火。Erik总是格外的体贴他，每次进来前都会有耐心地开拓，辅以对各处的抚摸揉按和细密温柔的亲吻，把他整个人都密不透风地包裹进情欲的网。  
晕晕乎乎的。  
Erik捻动着Charles胸口一侧的乳粒，逼得人又一次夹紧后穴，“……长大了。”他没说些什么特别的淫言秽语，却也足够Charles羞了，“……关你什么事！”  
Charles在床上时简直是只柔软的小兔子，温软柔顺，那天宴会上不着痕迹露出的锋锐于Erik而言仿佛是个错觉。“当然关我的事。”他咬了一口Charles肩膀。“我含出来的。”平日里温文尔雅的王子殿下攥紧了被单，回首瞪着Erik，眼刀锋利，“……不做滚。”  
所以这怎么会是错觉呢？Erik愉快的想。

清早起来的时候Charles换了好几件衬衣才勉强遮住了脖子上的痕迹——夜里Erik射的时候性奋过头了，一不小心在他侧颈上留了一个短时间内消不下去的牙印。  
Erik赤着上身坐在一旁，神色饕足，肩臂上细看能看到隐约的抓痕，结实的胸膛上则有几个小小的咬痕微微泛红。“其实你想的话，我可以找个有治疗能力的过来帮个忙。”他清咳了一声，“实在不行，让Hank给你开点药抹上。”  
他的话不出意料的引来了Charles的一记眼刀。Charles站在更衣镜前皱了皱眉。虽然事情的起因是他未预料到的一个意外，但他可一点都不想让别人知道自己现在和万磁王之间的关系，那样事情就太复杂了。万磁王和西彻斯特前继承人厮混保持着不正当关系，双方敏感的身份加上劲爆的消息，他简直能想象得出来街头巷尾和深宅大院里那些不一样的人一样的嘴脸。阴谋论？权力交易？光是想想Charles的脸色都不太好看。  
三人成虎，这绝不是他，也不该是Erik想要的。而Hank，虽然已经知道了自己和Erik之间保持着的非常态关系，但是……  
他不想让他们担心。  
哪怕在他看来，这的确只是一场逢场作戏的各取所需罢了。

“不用，已经用领子遮住了。”Charles忽略后腰的不适挺直了脊背，拒绝了Erik的提议，然后把扣子扣到了最顶上的那一粒。

———————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当你爱上了一个既柔软又锋利的人，请千万要小心。  
> 毕竟那太容易弄伤自己了。


	7. The New World You Want to See（七）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章的节奏要逐渐加快惹。

7.

Erik做梦了。  
梦里是一片迷雾，以及安静的Charles。

Erik发现，有些人就像宝藏。  
经历了时光沉淀，古朴的外壳变得温润斑驳，独具时间的美感。虽不是所有人都有那个心思欣赏得来，可一旦打开箱子，你就会发现里头的物什都会发光。  
他现在觉得他的Charles就是这样的。不得不承认，与他的交流有时会使自己豁然开朗，他的知识，他的渊博，无一不使的得Erik一步步为他倾倒。正想着Charles的好，Erik脸上不由露出了一丝微笑。“头儿……？”Emma略带疑问的声音响起，面色凝重，“您……”  
Erik挥了挥手，“我没事。”Emma却一反常态的没有收回视线，盯着Erik看了几秒，“怎么了？”他微微皱起眉头询问。  
“……没什么，可能是我的错觉吧。”Emma收回视线。“说吧，什么事。”Erik盯着自己这个不同于往日的下属。  
“我似乎……在您身上感应到了一丝丝心灵感应的力量。”万磁王手下最优秀的心灵感应者迟疑地说，自己也面带疑惑，“但是……我仔细查探了一下，却什么都没有发现，可能是错觉吧。”  
Erik心里咯噔了一下。“如果不是错觉呢？”  
“那应该问题也不大……”Emma马上就给出了答案，“对方可能是刚觉醒、无意识的能力扩散导致了您身上出现了浸染现象，留下了一点痕迹；最坏的情况，也应该只是恶作剧，没有敌意，也没有特殊的查探意味。”  
Erik心下稍安，“希望是那样。”他放下手里的笔，询问Emma拿在手中的文件，上头清晰地盖着加急的纹章，“是有什么特殊消息了吗？”  
Emma的脸色瞬间严肃起来。“不是什么好消息。”她将资料递过来，仔细观察了一下Erik的脸色，“南方来的新消息……蓝姬公主去世了。”  
Erik的动作瞬间僵住。

再见到Charles的时候，是在中午。已经入秋了，Charles就坐在秋日的阳光和微风里，面前是一小桌午餐。  
Erik急匆匆地处理掉手头的事务过来时，看到的就是这样的一副场景。一小块脆皮鹅肝配珍菌，一碟牡蛎浓汤，一小碟红酒炖牛肉，奶油蘑菇意面上盖着几片培根，边上是青柠鸡和焗蜗牛，清淡可口。  
Erik只花了三秒钟就做出了选择——他决定吃完午餐再和Charles说这个消息。饭菜很合口，菜式简单却不失精致，清淡却不寡淡。看着Charles一点点啜饮完最后几口乳白的牡蛎浓汤，Erik这才开口。  
“Charles，Raven死了。”  
她是病逝的。Erik手里的资料显示她是个不拘于身份的女性，算是Charles从不算亲密的亲人中勉强算得上亲密的一个，据说她当年的的封号“蓝姬”也是Charles替她做的选择。拥有着不同寻常的乐观与开朗，Raven干脆在成年授封之后就干净利落的拍拍屁股走人了。  
弗洛的图蒂门易帜之时消息显示她正在最南方的玫力度娜丽丝（Meridionalis）——难得一见的，她对政治权力统治之类的态度堪称漠视，这点倒是和Charles很像。西彻斯特亡国的消息花了一点时间才传到那里，Raven这才匆匆上路往皇都赶，不曾想却因抄了疫区的近路不幸染病，中途就在某个驿站里撒手人寰。  
Charles在得知消息后保持着沉默。他眼睑微垂，将眼底的情感连同那漂亮的碧蓝都遮掩了大半。Erik心底也有些难受，这或许是Charles仅存的一个能放在心上的亲人了。有些人就是这样，或许你说不上她对你而言究竟有多重要，你甚至不一定跟她关系特别特别好，但是真的失去了，她在心底占的位置即使再小，也给你留下了一片情感的空缺。  
Erik站起身绕到Charles背后，半弯腰搂住了他试图进行安慰，“你很难过吗。”他轻声开口，又尴尬地觉得自己应该在开口的那一瞬间把自己掐死。“……你觉得我应该难过吗？”Charles闷闷的开口，Erik抱着他的手能感受他胸腔里的振动。“毕竟皇家可是由血缘关系所联结却最不能轻信血缘的存在。”  
他隐约察觉到Charles在生闷气，尽管他并不清楚对方心里到底在气什么。“我记得Raven并不是你的亲妹妹。她是当初Darkholme将军的遗孤，将军以身为饵不幸殉国之后不久将军夫人也追随而去，她就被你父亲接进了宫。”  
“什么以身为饵不幸殉国。”不知是什么触动了Charles，他突然开口，“不过是……狡兔死，走狗烹。”Erik心下巨颤，下意识收紧了手臂。Charles很少跟他谈论政治，Erik也不是听不出来其中关窍。如果是这样，那……  
“对，没错，虽然不知道你想的是什么，但是应该都八九不离十。”Charles心下郁结，索性开始给Erik扔炸弹，“这件事，该知道的人，没几个不知道的。”  
他下意识将手覆在Erik手背上，“包括我和Raven。”  
掌心烫熨着的温度正好，仿佛能顺着血液的流淌温暖整个身体。Charles的确在生闷气，气Erik的温柔，气他体贴，气他身上的温度。  
拜托。当初是你说的，你想要我，所以我给了。但既然是各取所需虽无明码标价，你又何须故作深情爱人的模样？  
你不会爱我，我也不能爱你。  
他们是两只刺猬，靠的太近了，只会鲜血淋漓，遍体鳞伤。  
曾经的西彻斯特已经完全腐朽了，人们需要的是一个新王，剥离血淋淋的腐肉，清理陈年的积疮，以神话般的姿态救他们于水火之中，而在他铺设的那个梦境里，新王应该有一个落落大方的妻子，那是西彻斯特的新后，他们生儿育女，开启新的荣光。  
无论如何，站在Erik身旁的都不会是Charles，也不能是Charles。  
他在害怕。他怕自己挥刀斩断的一切的那一天，会舍不得，会留恋。

两人之间弥漫着尴尬的沉默。Erik只以为是Charles心情低落复杂，却猜错了他低落的理由，“我……”  
冲进来的人打断了Erik接下来的话。  
是Ariki，看着被Erik半搂着的Charles，这个扎着一头脏辫并以之为武器的男人眼里流窜过一缕一闪即逝的戾气。  
Charles敏锐的察觉到了他身上的敌意，心里有了不太好的预感。  
他最不想发生的事情还是发生了。现在，大概整个皇城都知道西彻斯特最后的王子Charles Xavier，和变种人起义军首领Erik Lensherr有了一腿。


	8. The New World You Want to See（八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有暴力性行为。

8.

这绝对是最最糟糕的一天了。  
Erik现在极度火大。消息走漏的堪称莫名其妙，查出来的事实也是。  
这是个算不上意外的意外。一个知道内情的侍女发了烧请了病假回家休养，烧得最迷糊半昏迷时被一旁絮絮叨叨询问工作事宜的嘴碎母亲问了出来。皇都的某些人总是跟偷腥的猫儿似的嗅觉敏锐，于是有心的无心的，这件事就变得流传甚广，变成了某种情色的笑话。  
后者这才是Erik最气恼的。  
他们的身份注定了这件事无法善终，多的是人会用最大的恶意来揣测，Charles为人低调，精致的容貌却盛名在外，一时间编出来的各种下流故事层出不穷，看了几个典型，Erik第一次在下属面前失控发火。  
以Emma等为首的一众人识趣的眼观鼻鼻观心，保持着沉默。  
“先把事情压下去。”他皱着眉头吩咐，“太过分的……这种，处理掉。”  
“记得下手干净点。”  
他已经很久没有展示过曾经的心狠手辣了。也好，把该剁的爪子都剁了，疼得狠了，一些人才会认清事实。  
万磁王从来都不会是心慈手软的那个人。

精致的羽毛笔在Charles指间缓缓转动，纯白细腻的羽绒轻柔的擦过指节，另一手的两指则虚虚地搭在太阳穴上。  
……这是个机会。他在心底说，虽然这是个坏消息。  
很坏很坏。  
“……金蝉的壳已经回收，做好扫尾，外围计划不用变。”  
“适当接触一下吧，消失得太久了，他容易起疑心。”  
万磁王很快就会迎来他的客人的。

另一边，Erik开门的动作一顿。  
“有什么问题吗？”Selene疑惑的问。  
“没事，你先下去吧。”他盯着门没挪开视线。“熟人。”  
这是Erik第一次见他们的人单独出现，对方说出来话却攥紧了他的心脏。  
“Lensherr先生。”屋里站着一个黑袍人，是那两人中身形魁梧的那一个。“您该有一个妻子了。”  
“什么意思？”Erik压下心底的怒气。  
“字面意思。”  
“您和前代王子Charles之间的不正当关系是个丑闻，但同样的，也是个机会。”  
“机会？什么机会？”屋里的金属震颤着漂浮起来。他们在半空中同频共振，制造出锐利的尖啸，像是龙被侵犯了领地，进而发出愤怒的龙吼。  
龙有逆鳞，触之则死。  
它们破空的啸声传来，裹着黑袍的人匆忙躲闪，“只是他的建议……”一只钢笔刺在他肩膀上，“你会做出选择的。”  
“Nightcrawler.”暴怒中，Erik隐约听到一个声音。  
然后他们就消失了。“他们”，Erik清楚的看到一个人背着身突然出现在那人身旁，过快的动作掀下了他斗篷，蓝色的耳尖暴露出来，蓝色的尾巴卷住了另一人的胳膊。  
Erik站在空无一人却满目狼藉的房间里，心沉了下去。那是Azazel的能力，但是他清楚的知道，Azazel的确有尾巴，但他的尾巴，不是蓝色的。

“你说什么？”  
直到再见到Charles，Erik都还分着心想着神秘人和自己说的话，以及最后那个和Azazel一样拥有瞬移能力的蓝色变种人，他觉得那是个定时炸弹。所以当Charles开口说出自己的建议时，Erik简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我说，Erik，”Charles的脸上似有些困惑，那是对于Erik今天的心不在焉的，但他还是应对方要求重复了一遍自己的话，“你该有一个妻子了。”  
一模一样的提议。  
Erik只希望自己的听力有问题。这样他就不会听见Charles说这种话。  
Charles对于Erik的震惊表现出不加掩饰的不解，“这是最好的选择，不是吗？”他脸上甚至还挂着Erik熟悉的那种温柔的微笑，“只是个桃色新闻，只要你现在宣布你有了妻子并将会在加冕典礼时……”  
Charles说不下去了，暴怒的Erik打断了他的话。  
Erik觉得自己失控了，他压在Charles身上凶狠的亲吻他嘴唇，积攒了一天的负面情绪仿佛在Charles提议自己娶妻这一瞬间爆发，良久之后他结束了这个吻，舔着自己嘴角被Charles牙齿磕出来的小伤口，“那你呢？”他的指间摩挲着Charles下唇，那里受的伤比自己的还要严重，“不择手段，以色侍人？你觉得他们会怎么说你？”  
“他们说的是事实。”Charles被Erik压在身下，眼神平静中带着隐约的涣散，“我只是西彻斯特的前代王子。”  
突然就有一种无名却深切的悲哀攥住了Erik的心脏。  
把Charles压在床上的时候，Erik一字一句，咬牙切齿。“……你为什么那么在意，非得把锁链套死在自己脖子上？”Charles昂起脖子压抑住喉咙里被Erik逼出的喘息，心中积压的负面情绪爆发出来，语调难得的带了讽刺，“如果我不是，你会骑在我身上吗？”  
Erik怔愣了两秒，一时间失去了最好的回答机会。他看着Charles眼底不加掩饰的锋芒和尖锐的嘲讽，突然明白了哪里出了错。  
他们之间根本就不是一方有情，一方无意，而是Erik深情，Charles却出于本性不愿相信。他想起自己最初那个心血来潮的吻，以及Charles在此之前的那句话。  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”  
“我能给的有很多很多，就看你吃不吃的下。”  
如鲠在喉，Erik什么都说不出来。  
他突然发现自己一点都不了解Charles，一点都不。又或者他自信过了头，被一见钟情的炽烈情感冲昏了头脑，耽溺于Charles表现出的温柔表象。  
他可是西彻斯特的王子啊，怎么可能就这么放任荒唐？除非他从一开始就没打算真的开始。他的心是最柔软的棉，但里头绝不介意藏最毒的针。没实力的人在弗洛的图蒂门是活不下去的，何况是在弗洛的图蒂门的皇家。  
“我想要你。”他低下头亲吻Charles的脖子，“Charles，我想要你。”

这是他们第一次在夜晚以外的时间发生关系。这一次的Erik没套上温柔的外壳，他粗暴地撕扯Charles繁琐的衬衣，唤来边缘锋利的金属片割开了Charles的裤子。  
“你觉得我把你当成了什么？”进入的时候那里头极为滞涩，Erik能察觉到那种撕裂下Charles隐忍的僵硬，却让他更为Charles的不言语而愤怒，“Charles，你觉得我究竟把你当什么？”  
当成什么？Charles咬着下唇一言不发，说什么都好，说什么都站得住脚，就好像理性和感性之间找不到的平衡点。  
早就有些什么在潜移默化中变了，只是Charles还不肯让自己承认。  
Erik在这具身体里横冲直撞。他没有像往日里一般刻意刺激Charles的敏感点，只单纯的抽插，每一下都捅进最深处，又几乎全数拔出，循环往复。层叠的咬痕印在Charles身上，心怀怒火的万磁王这一次丝毫没有顾忌会不会留下遮掩不了的痕迹，只想把内心的情感一股脑儿的倾泻出来。  
最好……最好，是要让所有人都能知道都看明白，你是我的。Erik咬住Charles脖颈，残忍地用牙齿折磨那儿的每一块软肉，打上只属于自己的烙印。  
你只能是我的，我也只会有你。  
手指揪扯住已经胀大了一圈的乳粒玩弄，指节夹住根部往外拧，指甲重重刮擦过乳孔。Charles呼吸急促，他大口的喘着气，额头上挂着汗，整个胸口都泛着红，却咬紧了牙。于是这变成了一场拉锯战。一方企图通过攻击逼其示弱，想用最浓烈的情感将其淹没；一方却筑起坚固堡垒封闭自我，无论利刃蔷薇，皆是抗拒。  
这场带了强制性的情事越到最后，Erik内心的愤怒越是旺盛。无名的怒火在他心里熊熊燃烧，他甚至不知它们来自何方，只知自己被烧得几近理智全无，仿佛整个人被泡进了情感的海洋。愤怒只是其中最容易宣泄的一部分，掺杂其中的还有更多。不甘，怨怼，隐忍，痛苦，悲哀……像是捕食的蜘蛛裹缠猎物，细细的蛛丝一根根绕在他心上，把他裹的密不透风，挣扎，窒息，不得解脱。  
无边的沉重的悲寂，Erik仿佛听到有人在无声的哭泣，每一滴眼泪都砸在他心上。  
是你在哭吗，Charles？  
冥冥之中他隐约有了什么察觉，回过神却又什么都消失了察觉不到了，只有那那份悲恸还残留了几分在心中，几乎要落下泪来。  
金属在飞来的同时自动变形，缠绕成环，紧紧地扣在Charles的手腕上，深色的金属和皮肤下隐约可见的暗青血管一起衬着他素白的肤色，平白多了几分受欺凌的美感。它们把Charles的双臂牢牢地交叉固定在床头，剩下的冰冷金属制品则或缚住脖颈，或限制下体，或亲吻乳尖，或纠缠双腿，尽情地折磨操纵，把Charles造成Erik想要的模样，仿佛画家在自己的画布上肆意挥洒。  
Charles唇边带着血色，呼吸都不顺畅——绕在他颈上的金属圈子微微陷在皮肉里，勒出一圈显眼的红痕，胯间性器挺翘已经完全勃起，顶端溢出点点清液，沾湿了细细的金属丝。  
没有对前列腺的刻意刺激，即使是最原始最简单粗暴的肛交，也让他的身体在疼痛中汲取了快感。他涣散着眼神，坚硬的金属撬开他本就失守的唇齿，强行撑开他的嘴，控制住他的舌，腔壁在这个过程中被磨出了血，整个口腔里都是血腥味。  
臀部有尖锐和迟钝交织的痛感，Charles知道那是Erik掐拧着自己的臀肉，不停地往中间挤压服务于他自己的快感；他觉得自己从身体到灵魂仿佛都分成了两半，一半叫嚣着想要给Erik的暴行以回应，极他所尽之能，报以热烈的勾缠，倾诉最真实的情感；另一半却置身事外，冷眼旁观这一场以自己为主角的难堪闹剧，理智冷静的思考判断以此为决裂契机有几分胜算。  
“我会证明的，Charles，我会证明的。”  
Please，Erik…Don't push me.  
他紧紧的合上眼。在他骨血里不断窜动的不只是Erik加诸于上的情欲，更有别的东西在汹涌流淌，把他推向崩溃的边缘。  
必须……必须控制住……想想，好好想想，集中注意力——  
Erik一记深顶，擦着他敏感点撞进最深处。  
Charles的堤坝裂了一条缝。原本这道用于抵挡汹涌洪水的堤坝虽不厚实但绰绰有余，如今却在Erik的外部攻击下摇摇欲坠。  
要失控了……  
Charles手里攥着的一小块布料已经被抓破了，指尖刺破掌心，血在浅色的碎布上洇出一小块痕迹。脖颈上的金属环猝不及防地收紧把他的脖子往后拽，窒息的痛苦冲进脑海，与此同时痛楚从下体传来，坚韧的细金属丝收紧绞住了他勃起的脆弱性器。他下意识挣扎，Erik的手臂绕过Charles脖颈抚摸他锁骨，舌头在金属环和皮肉之间辗转，最后狠狠干上Charles穴里的敏感点，重重一口咬在侧颈。  
Charles的喉咙里发出一声不成调子的悲鸣，在Erik看不到的地方，他漂亮如大海的蓝色眼睛里有光芒在荡漾，满是滔天的波浪，美到极致便是恐怖如斯。  
Erik紧接着又是一下。快准狠。Charles隐约知道他大概是快射了，却再无法分心。  
决堤了。  
下体一松，他的身体也失去了控制，白精一点点从性器顶端的马眼里淌出来，与之一起断断续续往外流的还有淡黄色的液体。在这个精神和身体上都是快感与痛苦纠缠难分的时刻，无意识的眼泪从Charles澄碧的眼睛里流了出来，浸湿了一小块布料。在完全失控被Erik察觉之前，他筑起了无边的壁垒，将一切封锁其间。  
陷在情绪里的Erik没有理会Charles高潮失禁的惨状，只在疯狂中自顾自的禁锢住怀里挣扎的人，在他痉挛着不停收缩的后穴里顶着他的敏感点操弄，最后撞进最深处，射了出来。  
厚重的情感仿佛夏日午后的大雨，来得快去得也快，宣泄完了，大雨倾盆之后，除了这一地狼籍，仿佛什么都没有剩下。他抱着Charles沉默了一会，突然惊觉于对方的毫无反应，“……Charles？”Erik撤去加诸于Charles身上的金属，扶着他的肩去看他，却只看见一身狼狈的Charles面如金纸，嘴角挂着一抹刺眼的血红。  
惊恐，慌乱，一时间仿若水漫金山。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现自己开虐赶上了大过年。  
> 缘分，妙不可言……


	9. 【EC】The New World You Want to See（九）

9.

Erik勉强套上衣服找到Hank的时候，Hank正在让Logan带人搬运新一批的药材和器械。那是Hank第一次见这个男人如此慌乱，不由分说就逼自己拿着药箱跟着他，连跟过来的Logan都没注意；但是当他看到人事不省的Charles时，整个人也被恐慌席卷。  
他脸色惨白，嘴唇颤抖，被眼前的惨状吓得几乎说不出话来，拎着药箱的手几乎握不住；Logan赶在药箱摔在地上前把箱子捞了起来塞在Hank手里，钢爪已经弹了出来，只差分毫就要刺进Erik胸口。  
失魂落魄的Erik没注意到这个瘦弱的医生是怎么按住了暴怒的金刚狼，“Logan！冷静点！你不能这么做！”  
“Go fuck yourself！”  
愤怒的Logan嘴里骂骂咧咧的问候着Erik，极尽他言辞之所能；而Erik同样没有注意到的，是Hank攥紧的拳头，以及他眼眶里颜色逐渐变浅的虹膜和散大的瞳孔。  
那不是一双正常人该有的眼睛。

Charles的真实情况被Hank想尽办法掩饰了过去，他身上真正严重的问题不是Erik的那一场狂乱性爱所造成的生理伤害，而是其他。第二天的时候Jean在Logan、Scott和Hank的帮助下暗中来检查了一次Charles的身体，才弄清楚了Charles真正的状况。  
“他失控了。”Jean的脸上带着明显的担忧，“他的力量太强了，情绪失控很容易浸染他人，有时甚至会不由自主的力量外放使他人与自己共情……你们知道的，平时他都会定期服药防止能力暴动……”  
“Charles很强，真的很强，应该是有史以来最强大的心灵感应者，我和Emma相较于他根本就是一个天上一个地下……这是一把双刃剑，他在能力暴动前的瞬间，强行筑起了‘栅栏’。”  
“‘栅栏’保住了他的身份，但是，他也把自己锁在里面了……他的内心世界我无法做多干涉，只能尽力而为。”  
“只能等？”  
“只能等。”  
红发的少女在深沉的夜色中点了点头。Scott抱着壁咬牙切齿，显然还在为Charles受强迫的事情而愤怒，“会不会有危险？”  
“理论上是有的……总有人会不小心把自己封在用意念构造的内心世界里出不来，但是，我相信Charles。”  
“他不是会沉浸在内心幻想中的人。”  
Jean能力不够，只能尽她所能帮助Charles进行简单的、最浅层的精神梳理，而剩下的，所有人都交给，也只能交给Charles自己了。  
Charles昏迷了三天。他睁眼之前，恍惚间又听到了那天早上，斑鸠的啼叫[注4]。  
他看到守在床前的Hank脸上兴奋的神色，伪装成侍女隐匿行踪的Jean看着他的苏醒惊喜地以手捂唇。  
没有Erik。  
他神色平静，不像是昏迷了好几天，只像是睡了一觉起来。Charles的力量就像是汹涌的大海，不加束缚就会掀起滔天巨浪毁伤其他，“堤坝”就是一个能束缚住大部分力量又不至于无法使用的平衡点，能力受限制的同时又不碍于使用；“栅栏”则是完完全全的封闭，由于意识刚从“栅栏”中出来，Charles还没有完全恢复，但不知为何他根本不急。  
“我没事，我回来了。”

接下来的一段日子，Charles都没在见过Erik。他似是突然忙碌了起来，冬天的气息越重，就越临近大典。  
当然，也或许是他在故意去逃避，而Charles如愿以偿，实现了二人的决裂。  
Erik桌上的花瓶里插着几支蜀葵[注5]，那是清晨的园丁从皇宫的花园里剪下来的新枝，柔软的枝叶上还带着水珠和朝霞的气息，两朵水红色的重瓣花朵夹杂其间，沉迷公事的人却无心欣赏。  
Emma面对领袖，识趣地装作不知，眼底却有一抹掩映的忧虑。Erik身上的能量波动她不只一次察觉，但是每次都像个虚幻的错觉，她心里却明白越是如此越是不正常，对方可能是个极其强劲的对手。但是面对Erik，要做到这种程度的影响……  
她想起Charles，这个西彻斯特不显山不露水的前代王子，让Erik放下心防，还与Logan和Scott私交甚密，而Logan二人又是……女人的直觉有时候总是准确的可怕。  
真的会是他吗？Emma内心陷入了深深地疑惑不解。没有动机，不合逻辑，这件事解释不通。  
她最后看了一眼专心工作的Erik，转身关上门，站在门口深深地叹了一口气。  
拜Erik所赐，Charles在这件事后昏迷了三天，卧床修养了一个多月。  
也好，刚好冬天来了。Charles轻轻地咳嗽了几声，在心里想。  
他伸出手搁在窗棂上，薄薄的雪花落在他掌心，微凉的触感。他的脸簇在柔软的白色狐裘大衣领子里，是遮盖不住的病容与苍白，神色却是漫不经心。  
冬天来了，春天还会远吗？  
那是个象征着新生的时节。冻水化流，枯木绽绿，西彻斯特也会在这个季节迎来新生。

“他今天怎么样？”  
“Charles殿下这几天状况很不错，中午还夸赞了几句厨子的手艺，下午坐在窗台边看了一会雪……有点咳嗽。”  
Erik盯着窗外的雪夜，面前跪着落了一身白花的下属，在沉默之后开口，“……想办法提醒Hank，看着点他，别让他着凉了。”  
对不起，Charles……我还没想好，要怎么面对你。  
也可能我已经想好了。  
但是这时的Erik不知道的是，Charles没有等他。如果Erik知道，他或许现在就会顶着夜晚的朔风，冲进茫茫雪夜，披雪戴月，也要去到他身边。  
可惜，他看不透Charles，这世上也没有那么多如果。

注4  
斑鸠：象征忠贞不变的爱情(也有说法是单指友情)，这里暗示Charles恍惚间以为Erik在等他醒来。

注5  
蜀葵：蜀葵含义是“梦”，西元四一五年人们发现圣斯塔法诺的遗骸，他曾经在耶稣受钉十字架后发表演说，结果不幸被犹太人以乱石打死。后来他托梦告诉主教，人们才找到他的遗骨（此段摘自网络）。这里则是说对EC二人而言，彼此之间短暂的美好只是浮于表面的镜花水月，是一个美丽的梦。


	10. 【EC】The New World You Want to See（十）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡预警。

10.

檐角的冰凌悄无声息地缩短，融化的雪水滴落在地面上，新王的加冕礼一天天临近，整个西彻斯特都弥漫着一种紧张又带着期待的氛围。  
终于到了这一天啊……  
Charles伸出手抚上落地镜的镜面，凝视着镜中的自己。他少见的换了一身深色的礼服，墨绿色的缎面丝巾层层堆叠在领口，整套正装都熨烫得笔挺妥帖，袖口戴着磨砂面的银灰色袖扣。站在露台边，Charles伸出手，从窗台上折了一枝葶苈。  
他花了一个月的时间来努力让自己的不去想Erik。  
这葶苈已经完全开了。不复于先前嫩黄色的细碎花序，现在的葶苈花朵簇成一小团紧凑的花团，倒楔形的十字花瓣洁白柔软。Charles将小小一团花簇凑到鼻尖下，轻嗅其间微不可闻的花香和纯粹的草木气息，长出了一口气。  
抱歉，Erik。我不是没有和你坦白的勇气，只是做完了这件事，我就再没有多余的勇气分在你身上了。  
他拉开桌侧的小暗格，将那一小枝葶苈放了进去，跟那枚银色的X盾徽放在了一起。然后Charles合上隔板，锁死，“Erik让你来请我，我们走吧。”  
Azazel带着几分惊疑不定的眼神落在Charles身上。Erik给他的第一任务是无论如何都保护好Charles的人身安全，但是私下里Emma却脸色难看地叮嘱他小心这个最后的王子。他不经意间对上了Charles的眼睛，那张脸面容精致笑意温和，清澈的蓝眼睛让他想起午后的大海。  
然后温柔的大海骤然掀起滔天巨浪，Azazel还未反应过来意识便被完全吞噬，眼里只剩下涣散的瞳孔。  
Charles转身离开，Azazel紧随其后，一路上的仆从侍卫仿若关掉了开关的木傀儡，又在他们走过之后恢复原样。  
仿若只是时间停滞了片刻，Charles已经走远，走的却不是Erik去往加冕礼的那条路。

人声鼎沸。  
整个弗洛的图蒂门的人几乎都来了。Erik没有设置特殊关卡，所以无论是平民、贵族，甚至是奴隶，只要你有时间，都能来观看这场加冕礼。  
空中传来隆隆巨响，压过了地面上的人声。那是金属在磁场作用下碰撞变形分解再组装过程中发出的杂音，像是强悍的巨龙在掠过繁华的城镇，听得见他厚实坚硬的鳞片张开又合拢，像是一首古拙的歌。  
新王缓缓地从半空中落到地上，金属井然有序地归于平静。不同于旧例，Erik的装束令人惊诧，他没有穿上那一身精心制作，镶金缀玉的加冕长袍，而是一身精良战甲，头盔罩住了他大半张脸，几近垂地的披风在他富有节奏的脚步声里猎猎飘动，仿佛步步生风。  
加冕礼现场一阵喧哗。被请来主持加冕的是弗洛的图蒂门德高望重的老主教，因为认为变种人也是上天的自然造物而被各方势力拉下马，虽无实权却深受爱戴。老人看着身姿挺拔的Erik和他从头武装到脚的盔甲，脸上的皱纹都透露出疑惑，还有少许尴尬，捧着冠冕的手也不知如何是好。  
沉默了半饷，老主教清了清嗓子打算说点什么圆场，手里的冠冕却抢先一步飘了起来。  
华丽的、传承了世代的昂贵王冠在众目睽睽之下变形，分解，重组。Erik集中注意力操纵着每一片金属，把他们变成崭新的模样。他摒弃了其上大块大块装饰用的宝石，将这些令人艳羡的财富弃之敝履，白金表面塑造出些微粗糙的质感，围成一圈编织成银白的枝叶缠绕出王冠的雏形，栩栩如生；先前那些镶嵌的珠玉Erik也没有完全丢弃，他只留下了素净的珍珠和蓝宝石中最鲜艳珍贵的星光蓝宝石，精挑细选的珍珠被他点缀于枝叶之上，在初春的阳光里光泽柔和，晕出漂亮的虹彩；几块大小相近的星光蓝宝石被嵌在冠冕的底部，最大的那一块则镶于正中央，被枝叶环绕。  
人群再次喧哗起来，这一次更多的是惊叹这精巧神迹。  
这是一顶崭新的冠冕。  
带着头盔，Erik没办法接受Emma的消息。Charles应该已经到了。不知为何，Erik心里有几分不安，他总觉得好像有什么东西要失去了。  
Charles站在钟楼上正对着加冕礼上铺设的红毯，居高临下地俯视熙熙攘攘的人群，看着Erik的举动，眼底闪过一丝痛苦又重归于坚定。Erik的加冕礼在弗洛的图蒂门中心王宫外围的埃科莱吉亚广场举行，站在这里，比起人群的喧哗，听得更清楚的是风的歌声。  
Erik驾临的时候Charles就看着他从高空和金属一起呼啸而下，披风在空中猎猎作响，意气风发，耀眼如烈阳。双方几乎是擦肩而过，Erik却没察觉到站在钟楼阴影里刻意隐藏气息的Charles。Charles其实不喜欢站在高处，不在其位则不谋其政，站在高处俯瞰人生百态，他不觉得自己是那个合适的人。  
还好，有Erik。  
“您怎么没披上斗篷？外面风……”Charles解除了控制，跟在身后的Azazel猝然惊醒，一瞬间还以为是站在王子的宫殿里，正在等待Charles随他前去观礼。看着Charles面无表情的侧脸和钟楼巨大的观景台，警觉的Azazel正准备马上离开，却听到Charles似是因为吹了风，沙哑着嗓子开口。  
“嘘……什么都没发生。”Charles把抵在额角的二指放了下来，看着Azazel再次混沌的双眼，“找个地方，好好休息吧。”  
Azazel遵照着指令，消失在了一阵薄薄的红雾里。

精巧的、新鲜出炉的王冠悬浮于Erik掌心之上，缓缓地旋转着上下浮动。耳边多喧闹，Erik却猛然间察觉到了什么，他猛然回过头，“Charles呢？”  
站在身侧的Emma也被Erik不符流程的所作所为震惊，她还以为Charles的失踪是Erik另做了安排。然而还没等她开口回答，Erik就看见一只脆弱的黑鸦从正对着加冕礼现场的钟楼上坠落。  
优雅的黑鸦丝毫没有扑扇翅膀，从高楼坠落的Charles安详赴死。  
他听着耳畔的风呼啸作响，突然想起自己上次穿得这么正式见到Erik时，还是在那场一吻成错的晚宴上。  
无所谓了。  
高速震动的金属破空的声音像极了Erik凄厉的嘶喊。  
“Charles——”  
I'm sorry，Erik.  
I'm so sorry.  
典礼现场顿时骚动起来。


	11. 【EC】The New World You Want to See（十一）

11.

Erik以绝对的强势，强行终止了这场加冕礼。Azazel被找到的时候被发现在自己的房间里睡得昏沉，在他印象里自己才刚刚醒来；濒临崩溃的Erik在那件事后第一次踏进了Charles房间，发现了对方精心准备的“遗书”。其措辞堪称既官方又情真意切，既交代了自杀的前因后果，还顺带澄清了自己与新王的关系，若是流传出去想来也能令闻者伤心见者落泪，甚至连带着还会给Erik平添声誉。  
当然，要令闻者伤心见者落泪，也得先流传出去。薄薄的一张纸在Erik手里被愤怒的金属切割成了碎片，他摘下头盔放到一旁，抬头盯着Charles垂在床侧的那只手。  
终究是晚了一步，就一步。破空的金属只起到了不多的缓冲作用，这只他深爱的blackbird[注6]还是在自己的加冕礼上伤的鲜血淋漓。  
Erik记得这只手的每一个细节。他曾抚摸过他的手背，亲吻过他的指尖，Charles的手总是微凉的，他还记得自己每一次亲吻时唇上细腻的触感，记得它们抓挠着自己的背时带来的细微痛感，记得自己曾与他在高潮时十指相扣久未分离。  
而现在那只手是惨白的，他看得见皮下青色的血管，平白失了生气；猩红的血浸透了纯黑的礼服，一缕一缕顺着他手指蜿蜒聚在指尖，然后汇成血珠坠到地上。  
Charles，这就是你今天穿了黑色的原因吗。  
黑色的，血染在上面，也看不出来。  
Hank说，Charles的状况很糟糕，全身多处开放性骨折，内出血，最严重的是头部受伤，脊柱完全折断。能不能活下来还不知道，只知道就算Charles还能醒过来，也再也无法直立行走，只能在轮椅上終此一生。  
“醒来的可能性……很低，几乎没有。”  
Erik整个人浑浑噩噩的，也不知Hank说的话究竟听进去了多少。急促的脚步声从另一侧的走廊里传来，依稀听见几句争吵和怒吼。Erik听得出来是Logan和Scott，Hank已经结束了紧急抢救，剩下的那个争吵的女声却是个陌生的声音。  
但是他陌生不代表对方对他陌生，Erik还没反应过来，一只手就伸过来勾住他领口的甲胄将他扯到面前，紧接着猝不及防就是一个重重的耳光。  
“你怎么敢——”面前的女人容貌迤逦五官立体，妆容精致身段窈窕，金色的长发盘在脑后，身上是一条简约的黑色长裙，披着纯白的狐裘[注7]，胸口别了一枚圆形X徽章。即使燃烧的怒火给她的美貌打了点折，她也称得上是个十足的美人，“你怎么敢这么对Charles！”  
“冷静点！”一旁的连忙Hank拽住激动的人低声怒斥，“你想让Charles这么多年的安排白费吗？”对方甩手挣脱，笑得冷漠。  
“他死了，于我而言就是白费。”  
“他凭什么——”她的声音突然消失在了喉咙里，只剩下低低的泣音。  
Erik嘴里蔓延开了一丝血腥气。对Charles？什么对Charles？什么安排？他还没从Charles重伤濒死对他造成的冲击中缓过劲儿来，迎面而来就是这个沉重的耳光。场面一时间剑拔弩张，Logan抢前一步把人挡在身后，金属爪蓄势待发；而Erik这边，Emma和Ariki等人也做好了随时开打的准备。  
Erik头晕目眩地看着那个陌生女子，突然觉得她有点眼熟。  
那张脸，分明是先前就传来死亡讯息的蓝姬公主，Raven。Erik踉跄了一下，他觉得自己似乎抓到了这团纷乱毛线中的某个线头。

Charles究竟为自己做了什么？这是Erik在此之前从未思考过的问题，直到今天所有真相都被残忍揭开，血淋淋的暴露在所有人面前。  
Erik力排众议，和稍稍平静下来的Raven进行了一场长谈。他知道了很多很多，比如那所Logan带他去的学校，他们都喜欢叫它X学院，比如这个组织叫做X战警，比如Charles就是孩子们口中的Professor.X，也是X战警的建立者、领导者，比如Raven自己也是变种人，比如Hank也和她一样，比如他俩就是当初跟起义军接头的那两人，比如Logan和Scott也是当初Charles布下的暗棋之一，比如心灵感应者Jean之前被Charles突然调离弗洛的图蒂门，现在想来应该是有意为之，再比如Charles在此之前对他们所有人公布的计划是假死而非真的自杀……许多原来从未注意过的细节一一浮现，Erik才惊觉，原来Charles想的做的远比自己多。  
无论是为这个世界，还是为了他。  
那一顶本只是想向他证明心意的王冠到头来竟是实至名归，现在想想真是讽刺。  
世事难料。  
Erik掌心里握着Raven给的一块怀表，那个Charles的藏品之一——现在他知道为什么这块怀表这么眼熟了，这根本就是他的东西。  
久远的记忆缓慢苏醒。这是Erik父母的定情信物，当年权力纷争，Lensherr家族在漩涡中只能勉强保身，却不曾想Erik在七岁时觉醒了变种能力，被有心人大做文章。深爱子女的父母不愿牺牲年幼的孩子，结果是Lensherr主支几乎被灭族，只有Erik一人逃出生天，旁系也随之没落。  
这个怀表是当初临死前的老Lensherr塞到Erik手里的，他嗫嚅着想说什么，最终还是什么都没说出来就断了气。表坏也是那时候坏的，年幼的Erik只能竭尽全力去逃离，却不曾想碰见了在郊外行宫修养过程中偷偷跑出来的Charles，于是在他的掩护下勉强逃离，却把这块怀表落给了小王子。  
这表是只能给自己的爱人的。Erik把保养精细的怀表凑到唇边落下一记亲吻，随即把表盘贴在额上。他大概知道父亲当初未说完的话了。只可惜，白白蹉跎了20多年，他还是留在了原地，没能抓住自己深爱的那个人。

注6  
Blackbird：梗源歌曲Mystery of love，“Blackbird on my shoulder，and what difference does it make.”  
写的时候，刚好随机到了这首歌。

注7  
这里公主Raven的装扮参考电影《逆转未来》中Raven在宴会中搭讪古巴将军时所穿的礼服。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 系统提示：您已获得道具【怀表】√
> 
> Raven上线，公主强势登场。


	12. 【EC】The New World You Want to See（十二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时。

12.

Erik在Charles床前守了整整五天，期间Charles的状况并未好转，甚至险险加重了几次，Hank几乎不敢合眼。时间流逝里的Erik逐渐拒绝了几乎一切的交流，若不是Emma等人靠得住，西彻斯特差点停转，而他整个人也以肉眼可见的速度消瘦了下去。  
最后是看不下去的Hank与Logan合力，强行把Erik拖了出来。在连日的治疗中满脸疲惫的Hank看着面前颓废的男人，暴躁的开口低声训斥，“你疯了吗，Erik？你这个样子要是Charles真的看到，你觉得他会怎么想？”  
“那他就睁开眼看看啊！”Erik红着眼睛有些歇斯底里，下巴上是一层青色的胡茬。整整五天，他从开始的心怀希望到逐渐心灰意冷，就像极寒之地的旅人，在暴风雪中缩在雪洞里，一点点的看着取暖的火堆熄灭下去却无能为力，冰冷的温度占据身心。  
Hank脸上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，他曾质疑过Erik对Charles的情感，但如今对于这件事他内心只剩下悲哀与无处宣泄的愤怒。一把揪住Erik的领子，Hank差点一拳揍在他脸上，“我恨不得让你替他躺在床上——”医生咬着后槽牙压制住激动情绪下的变身躁动，变成浅色的瞳孔嚇人，“可我他妈的不能！不能！你想想他做了这么多是为了什么，为了谁？你配吗？”  
他松开了手，Erik倚着墙瘫坐在地上，灰绿的眼睛里盛满了痛苦与悔恨。  
他想起Raven说的那句话。“他死了，于我而言就是白费。”  
可他不配。  
Charles做了这么多都是为了这个国家，这个世界，还有现在统治它的自己。可是现在Charles重伤濒死，Erik却连陪在他床前痛苦悲伤的资格都没有。  
因为这不是Charles想看到的。

在加冕礼紧急叫停后变得几乎一团乱的弗洛的图蒂门逐渐回到了正轨。Erik重新接手事物，比之先前似乎是一如既往，只是他消瘦了不少，做事风格比之以往更加凌厉。  
新法案如雨后春笋出土般一个个出台。他以强权镇压了贵族一派的不满，在变种人平权之余废除了奴隶贸易，再颁布军功法，禁止强征兵平民入伍，却规定各家贵族继承人必须入伍从军获得军功，否则将会被降爵处理。一时间各派贵族纷纷气得牙痒痒，却又无可奈何，小家族踌躇于现状，大家族则在气愤之余磨拳擦掌，企图在军队里一争高低。  
紧接着是削地减权，废止了大量贵族特权。Erik此举的高明之处在于砍掉了各派贵族的双手，却又给他们画出了一个无法拒绝的蛋糕。于是大量小家族的继承人由于无法成功闯进军队而被降爵进而没落，大家族的力量则被Erik死死控制在了军队里。而谁不知道，军队是Erik的天下，由他带领变种人直接掌控，还有谁翻的出浪花。至于各家对各经济命脉的控制，Erik一点都不急。  
他有的是时间。  
Charles走的时候是在Hank骂醒Erik的那天晚上的午夜，准确说是第二天凌晨。当时Erik回到房间里看了昏迷不醒的Charles半饷，目光落在那双手上，最后让Emma送来了该处理的公务。深夜时Erik放下笔来到床边牵起了Charles的手，紧接着一顿，又轻轻放下盖好被子，看着Charles毫无血色的脸沉默不语。  
而在那之后没多久，Charles伤情恶化，内脏有两处重新开始大出血。Erik被来来往往的医生和助手挤到了后面，他看着在医生与医生的缝隙间Charles的手无力的垂在床侧，沾着血的纱布大块大块的被端出房间，止血钳上满是浓重的血腥气。  
Charles最后还是停止了呼吸。当一切平静，房间里响起闻讯赶来的Jean和Ororo等人的低声哭泣，Hank转过身摘下眼镜擦去眼泪，Erik不言不语，仿佛失了声。  
当恐惧积攒等待了太久，那你所恐惧的事真正来临时，似乎也显得不那么无法接受了。  
Charles的葬礼，Erik遵循X战警的意见没有大办，来的只有Charles带领的X战警，X学院的孩子们，以及Erik本人。没有神父，Jean充当了主持唱诗颂词，Erik亲自扶灵，亲自立碑，亲自为他撒下了第一坯土，然后在他墓前放下了一枝纯白的玫瑰。  
庄严肃穆，没有人说多余的话，因为一切都显得多余。  
葬礼结束后，雨下了下来，打湿了Erik单薄的外套。他在Charles墓前站了很久，久到Hank折回来找他。  
“打上吧，不冷吗。”他递给Erik一把伞。Erik没有接，“我不冷。”他盯着这座无声肃立的石碑，“Raven呢？怎么没看到她。”  
“……她有自己的事。”Hank回答，他一手撑着伞，一手斜插在兜里，“没想到你这么好说话，在葬礼问题上。我以为你无论如何都会把他带走。”  
“带不走的。”Erik用手摸着冰冷的碑面，回答的却未必是同一个问题。  
“如果这就是他所希望的，我不会挽留。”

Scott留在了弗洛的图蒂门的同时帮衬着学院的工作，Logan卸任了护卫队队长一职去学院担任了战斗课的教练，Ororo和Jean接手了大半学院事务，Hank和Raven则说要先离开皇都走走，回来后再做打算。  
Hank和Raven离开的那天，他在最后的时候让Azazel带自己上了城楼。看着远去的那辆马车，Erik的右手攥紧了又松开，最后还是没有出手。  
他怎么会认不出呢？那天夜里垂在床侧的那双手，他一看就知道不是真正的Charles；结合到最后直到葬礼都保持着失踪状态的Raven，大概就是她用能力变形成Charles的样子把人掉了包。  
Charles的确重伤昏迷，他把人从塔下扶起来时手被对方因高空坠落而导致折断错位的脊骨硌的生疼。他不知道这场偷梁换柱究竟是Charles的授意还是Hank和Raven的自作主张，但Erik想，他装作什么不知道的话，这样对Charles或许更好。  
只要Charles活着就好。他会假装什么都不知道，好好打理西彻斯特，塑造出他想的那个世界，活成Charles想要的模样。  
他愿倾尽全力，打造出Charles心中的乌托邦。  
他知道Charles很累了，无论是多年的苦心谋划还是和自己的那一段似是而非的情感纠葛，适合Charles的都不是弗洛的图蒂门，更可能是西彻斯特某个安静的角落，他可以坐在露台边看一整天的书，不用担心什么变种人，不用担心这个国家，也不用去想，Erik究竟爱不爱Charles，那份感情究竟是自己作为心灵感应者施加于对方的错觉，还是从一开始就蔓延至灵魂深处的悸动。  
而如果Charles愿意回来……  
他愿意等。哪怕时光漫长。


	13. 【EC】The New World You Want to See（十三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局，完结撒花。
> 
> Welcome back，Charles.

尾声.

十二年了[注8]。

有的人说，如果你不想去想一些事情，一些人，就努力让自己忙碌起来吧。这样，你就没有时间去想他了。

有时候时间的确是治疗的一剂良方。Erik在自己的小花园里给Charles单独立了一个衣冠冢，比起那座冰冷的空坟，他在边上开辟了一小块花田，种满了白玫瑰。闲暇时，Erik就会带上一杯酒，剪下几枝白玫放在那墓前，惦念当初和Charles一起的那一小段难辨真假却又美好的真实的时光。

这不是Charles的墓，是Erik的。这份感情太过炽烈厚重，Erik的心放不下，就好像当初Charles的能力太强，无宣泄，便是毁灭。

现在想来当初年少，一动心就是就是一生，纯粹却笨拙，到头来还是没追上心里的那个人。

他喝完了杯里最后一口酒，把额头抵在半人高的碑上，在这个夜深人静的时候，悄悄的，悄悄的打开了心里的一个口子，把那份情感倒出了一点来，细细咀嚼。

Erik回到书房时，桌上的蜡烛不知为何已经点燃了，桌面上放着一封未署名的简笺。没有蜡封，只用细麻绳松松的打了个结。Erik拆开封口，抽出来一张卡片。

“Old friend.”

素色的卡片上只有这两个单词，写下他的人笔锋圆滑流畅，平白透露出一种优雅。Erik一怔，手上的信封没拿稳掉在桌上，一枝被压平的葶苈[注9]从开口中滑了出来，已经完全风干，颜色变深的葶苈花从脆弱的枝干上稀稀落落地掉下来飘落在桌上，一起掉出来的还有一枚精致的盾徽。

Erik怔愣良久。

等待是如此长久，等到的那一瞬间就显得有那么些许不真实。把那枚仍旧不失光泽的盾徽握在手心里，他弓着身，脊背轻轻的颤抖起来。

他想，花园里的那一座衣冠冢或许已经不需要了，不过那一块花田可以留着，留给他的Charles。

Erik将那枚精巧的X盾徽贴在唇边久久的亲吻，神色间带着几分虔诚。

Welcome back，Charles.

还好，我还是等到了你。

注8

十二年：梗源电影。从《X战警—第一战》古巴导弹危机沙滩分别（1962）到《X战警—逆转未来》教授劫狱（1974），EC分别了12年。

注9

葶苈：葶苈是被献给四世纪的殉道者——圣沙拉哥沙的威肯帝斯的花朵。他即使受到严刑拷问，仍然鼓励同伴，一直到殉教身亡（此段摘自网络），其花语是勇气。一方面这契合文中Charles对自己身份的定义（殉道者），另一方面Charles在自杀前也曾摘下一枝葶苈，却没有带走而是放在了盾徽的暗格中，这里的葶苈暗指他没有勇气和Erik坦白直面彼此情感，所以最后信封中迟到十二年的葶苈（勇气）则预示着Charles的归来。

———————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里的你♡。  
> 这篇文是去年的CP25合志《查有此万》的刊文，第一次尝试自己控制着笔去写一个完整的篇幅稍长的文字，也有幸在这个过程中接触到了很多太太（dbq我太菜了我就是个小垃圾_(:з」∠)_）。  
> 文章最后的尾声其实我有一点点私心，一直以来在XCU的一系列电影里，离开的那个人都是老万，而留在原地等待的是查查，所以这里我转换了他们的位置，把选择离开的人变成了查，而耐心等待的变成了万。  
> 这是很久以前的的一个脑洞，本来想写的大气些，伟大的理想，诡谲的阴谋，无声的交锋，你来我往见招拆招间暗生情愫，到最后动笔了却只写出来个狗血的父母爱情故事，只剩下情愫。  
> 毕竟笔力不足，好在他们的故事哪怕只剩下爱情我也勉强撑得起来（ntm）。  
> 望海涵。


End file.
